Falling Twilight
by ReiAyane
Summary: They were both falling. Two members of two races falling for the same reasons. They were falling and they needed anchors. It just so happens that they were the ones that they grasped onto. SangoSesshoumaru OCReyson. Inuyasha Fire Emblem crossover
1. Chapter One

Summary: They were both falling. Two members of two races falling for the same reasons. They were falling and they needed anchors. It just so happens that they were the ones that they grasped onto. Sango/Sesshoumaru OC/Reyson. Inuyasha/ Fire Emblem crossover

**Chapter One: Her Doubt, Her Strength, Her Only Chance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fire Emblem, but I do own Suri and whatever other character I make.**

She was sure that she had never seen anything more beautiful, nothing moved her like the sight before her eyes. From the silky silver hair, a color that she had only known to be among the elderly population before, to the golden eyes that shone brighter then heated pools of sunlight. She wanted more than anything to brush her fingers along the white fluffy trail and she could only dream of the day that she would be able to bury her face in the clean white silk robes of her dream lover. It was true he was only her's in her dreams, but it was enough. Enough to make her forget the reality of her life, her deeply troubled and complicated life. The life that fate had decided to bind her to.

"_You're the strongest person I know Sango, that's why I look up to you…"_

"_Keh! At least you're not weak…"_

"_I love you Sango…"_

She had never uttered a sigh heavier than the ones she uttered mentally every time one of her teammates told her such a comment. She would smile or blush on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming. She wasn't wonder-woman, she wasn't someone to look up to, and she wasn't someone who was strong enough to look after the people that she cared about, and she definitely wasn't a girl that a man could love. How could she be any of the things that her friends gave her credit for? If she was wonder-woman, then why wasn't she holding Naraku's head in her palm? If she was an idol, then why did the women of villages look at her with disgust and hide their daughters? If she was strong, then why had she failed her brother?

She wasn't what they thought she was. Infact _she's _not even sure what she is. But, oh! She used to be! She used to be the confident youkai slayer that was happy around her friends. She was happy to the point of being forgetful, forgetful of the danger that they were all in. But it no longer mattered because _nothing _mattered anymore. Nothing but the sweet dream of a silver haired god that she could ever have.

And these were her thoughts as she sat huddled against a cold stone wall covered in moss, which in turn was covered dry, crusted blood. There was a nail in that corner. The dull, yet still annoying point continuously poked her in her back as she rocked. Back and forth, south and north, side to side, east to west, until the poking stopped it's halt hand in hand with her's. She had stopped rocking, _finally_, and she had been rocking for days. Gracefully, if not also painfully, a dark mass of tangled mahogany colored hair was pushed back over strong and steady shoulders that were no longer shaking with unshed tears. A pale yet still very pretty face appeared next. Its cheeks were slightly hollow and the once pinked tinted lips were chapped. But something of her old self was still there, the fire in her eyes. The dark jaded orbs still held their bold mahogany flecks and in the dim twilight that poured into the square shaped cell they shone a deep maroon color. The mysterious swirl of colors where enough to entrance anyone. Maybe that was why he kept her alive.

Naraku wasn't known to be the generous type. He didn't keep his enemy alive for the hell of it but she was slightly different, as was her brother. There was such determination in the breed of humans that it was hard for him to suppress the urge to play and twist it in ways that would never come to a decent person's mind. Then again he wasn't decent. He flashed a humorless grin at her broken figure as he walked farther into her line of vision. He was careful this time though. He wouldn't be venturing into the cage this time, unwanting as he was of a repeat of his last visit. He mentally shuddered at the feeling of his arm being ruthlessly pulled away from his body and the sight of his low-level youkai whom she had killed wasn't pleasant either. So no he wouldn't go in and instead would stay on the safer side of the metal bars, which suddenly didn't seem strong enough.

"Slayer…"

She wasn't eager to her anything from the dark hanyou in front of her. Didn't even want to look at him. His face was a constant reminder of all that she had lost, a living memory of how weak she was. He was the only thing that she hated more than herself, the only reason she continued to live. She would one day before she drew in her last breath kill him. But for right now she would hear him and continue to ignore the scratching sound of scurrying feet amongst the hay and round her.

"It would be in your best interest to answer me."

"And what exactly is my best interest? I have nothing to lose." Her words were as bitter as his were threatening.

He smirked again and briefly she felt a shudder past through her. Never had the smirk of the devil meant something good.

"Slayer I disagree. Besides I'm willing to strike a deal."

Her heart froze at the words uttered from his filthy mouth, words covered in a silk that was poisonous to the ears. He knew what Kagome had done that day. But how could he?

A bright white light seemed to flash in her mind and she found herself remembering the day that she had tried so long now to forget. The day that took place a year ago, the day that shattered her faith in herself.

' _They had been doing so well. Naraku had less than half of his body intacted, Kagome and Kikyo were teaming up together to create the strongest spiritual currents that anyone had ever felt, Miroku had effectively taken out Kanna, she herself had killed Kagura, and Inuyasha…. He was like a burning tornado of red. She had never seen him attack as ferociously as he had that day. But then _**he **_entered the fight and she in turn withdrew. _

_She couldn't help it. She couldn't fight the involuntary movement of her body towards the only opponent that she would ever face without even trying to fight back. Her brother. Time slowed down to a crawl for he. The dark tar colored blood of Naraku and his demons that coated the once lush and bright green grass had no effect on her, even though her black boots faltered because of it. The wind that had calmed greatly once Kagura died pulled her now mid-thigh length hair from its standard high ponytail. She ignored everything. The crowing of the crow demons that watched the fight from the tree branches hopeful that this battle would result in their next meal, even the overcastting shadow of the lard dark clouds that foretold of a coming storm was lost to her. And then she stopped. Stopped right there in the middle of the battle and watched, just watched as Kohaku slaughtered an unexpecting Miroku._

_Red. That was all that she could see as the battle quickly shifted out of their favor. Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, all dead, killed by the brother she wanted to save. Inuyasha was wounded and…and Kagome was running. Running towards her, towards Sango, who had just stood there on the bloodied grass underneath the coal black sky. She felt so helpless._

"_Sango!"_

_Her hands were shaking…._

"_Sango!"_

_She couldn't believe it…_

"_Sango, please!"_

_She was about to lose it; she could already feel her mind beginning to slip away. _

"_**Sango!"**_

_The sound didn't register but the stinging sensation on her left cheek did. Her eyes refocused and she blinked a few times. There in front of her was Kagome, her right arm still raised from the slap she had given Sango. _

"_Sango, listen to me. None of this was your fault, okay? And it isn't your brother's fault either. Naraku is behind everything. Now listen. I don't think that we're going to win this battle. But it's okay! Because I know that you'll finish this, you'll be the one to kill Naraku. I don't know how I know, but I do. But before I go, I have to do this."_

_Sango wanted to protest. She wanted to say 'don't you dare', but instead her body, overstressed, just shut down and she could barely even see. But she could see and she watched as Kagome did something that only very powerful priestesses were able to do. She transferred her spiritual energy into Sango.'_

Sango couldn't remember what happened from then on, since she had fainted. But she did know that they were dead and that Naraku was to blame.

"Well, Slayer?"

Sango's eyes, her mysteriously green, brown, and purple, colored eyes glared at him. She tilted her head up proudly, a small bit of her pride returning.

"I think I'd rather burn in hell before I strike a deal with something so foul."

He growled angrily, sure that he had her, as he stormed out of the basement of his castle. Once upstairs he slashed angrily at the rice paper walls and his footsteps made deep imprints on the gleaming wooden floor as he stormed about. He had done so much to break her damned spirit, only to have it rear its ugly head again. As much as he truly loved the slayer's determination it was annoying the hell out of him.

Sango however was feeling fine. That was the only way she could really describe it. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't blaming herself for the things in the past anymore. Like Kagome had said, it wasn't her fault. Besides she had to pull herself together. She could **still** become the person her friends always knew she was. And she **would **kill Naraku. But first she had to get out of here.

She looked up at the window, that small dust covered glass window that let in the light. She stood up, slowly since she hadn't done such a movement in quite some time. She walked over to the small square in the wall, thankful that her legs still supported her and hoping that she could do this without any screw-ups.

'One…Two…Three!' On the third count in her mind she quickly, with as much force as she could muster, sent her fist smashing through the glass. She hissed in pain both at the feeling of glass shards in her hand and at the resistance of Naraku's demonic barrier. Apparently, though, Kagome's spiritual power was greater and created a small opening in the barrier. Sango slouched against the wall next to the window. Her hand hurt. Bad. But she had to do this. She sighed; knowing that what she was about to do next would hurt even more. The window was too small, she wouldn't be able to fit unless…

'_Sango, every now and then you might need to do this. It's a technique that I learned from my aunt. You know her, right? She's the one who's the head of the neighboring village that's full of ninjas. Anyway, she says that if an opening is too small that a person can dislocate an arm or leg to fit through! It's painful, but still you gotta do what you gotta do…'_

Sango closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She didn't focus on where her fingers were moving instead she pictured in her mind's eye long hair, golden eyes, and **OUCH!**

She grasped out loud as the intense pain washed through her followed by a thankfully numb feeling. Her head was still reeling from the pain that it had experienced as she squeezed her now somewhat smaller frame out the cell that she had spent a year in and into the night. And then, without stopping, she ran. She ran faster and harder then she had ever ran before. And she ran she looked up into the twilight sky and into the silver moon…. And couldn't stop her thoughts from shifting to long silver hair and golden eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the clothes on my back…hey…wait a minute I don't own them either!**

**Chapter Two: Breathing, Feeling…Again.**

'**ello! I hope you guys like this chapter…I found it hilarious, its lighter then the first chapter.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango groaned as a light made its way across her face. Sighing she sat up and paused. Where the hell was she? A quick glance around the bland, spotless room made her think of an inn. That was until a very short old woman shuffled in the room. Sango watched, bewildered, as the old lady muttered and fussed about some rowdy boys that had to be taught a lesson. A slender dark brown eyebrow raised in both question and amusement as the woman took out a quite large wooden stick that she began to eagerly thrust around the sparsely furnished room. Clearly she was expecting to give those 'rowdy boys' a piece of her mind.

"Uhm…excuse me?" Sango murmured a shy tone in her voice from both having witnessed the old woman fighting an invisible enemy and at having obviously being rescued by her; she could now feel the bandages on her arm.

"AHHHHHH----EEEEEIIII!" The woman screamed, as she turned around, while still wielding the stick quite dangerously, however the stick wasn't Sango's only problem at the moment. Nope. The shining black kunai that the old lady had thrown at her head was.

Sango had ducked as soon as she had seen the elderly woman bring the black weapon out of the white and blue robes that she wore. Thankfully, Sango's action wasn't a moment too late, or perhaps it was since quite a few strands of her hair hadn't quite made it. Sango glared at the lady and was about to ask what the hell her problem was when she was suddenly faced with a much meeker, and definitely calmer, lady.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear!" The woman exclaimed as she hurried over to the part of Sango's hair that was pinned to the wooden wall of the shack. The old woman clicked her tongue as she ruefully shook her head. "We're going have to even out you hair, dear. I'm afraid that just too many--" the woman broke off as she began to sobbed loudly.

"Its okay! I was probably going to cut it anyway!" Sango soothed, or at least tried to, but the lady kept crying. Sango bit her lip in both growing irritation and guilt for making an old lady cry. 'What would Kagome think of me?' she thought. 'Surely she would have been mortified…' Kagome had always had a very high respect for elders. Sango thought a moment. "Please, stop crying! I'll do anything."

As soon as the words were spoken the short woman stopped her bailing with such an abruptness that Sango found her left eyebrow twitching. 'This woman…' Said woman smiled brightly up at her.

"Perfect! You can start by allowing me to cut your hair." She stated.

Sango inwardly flinched. Just what had she gotten herself into. And who the hell was this woman! Her contemplation was quickly halted as the woman began to chop mercilessly at the remainder of her hair. 'Why me?' she thought as she finally relaxed. The woman could just have her way with her…. After all it was only hair.

"All done! Why don't you go outside and look in the lake to see how you look?" The woman suggested before practically shoving her out the wooden door and into the bright sun-filled sky of what Sango guessed to be mid-summer.

Sango frowned as she stood in the very middle of what had to be a very small farming village in the middle of a vast amount of plains. She watched as a group of little girls skipped by singing a song, one that she hadn't heard before. That was odd. Not because she sang much herself, but because that she had been taught most of the most popular children songs as part of her training. The reason because in case she was doing a rescue mission she could soothe the child down with hearing a familiar song. But this one she didn't know. Sango now turned around to look at the house that contain the super hyper, and swiftly mood-changing, woman. And like she had earlier assessed, it was wooden, but now she could she that the planks had been quickly placed together in a makeshift shack…. something that could be abandoned easily. Sighing Sango realized that she had hooked up with a traveling band of…of…something. Shaking her head Sango promised to herself right then that she would do two things: first she would gather more information about the camp she was in and what type of people it housed. Then she would get her body back in shape and kill Naraku. 'Simple plan, Sango…well at least it sounds simple enough.' She thought. For right now, though, she would look at herself in that lake that the old woman had talked about…because people were looking at her weirdly.

Sharp silver eyes watched the newcomer with both something that he didn't mind describing and something that he did. He gave an amused smirk when she darted to the lake beside the old miko's shack. The staring of the people must have finally gotten through her pretty, dream-filled head. But just what had those dreams been about? They certainly weren' t the kind that made you all cuddly inside. No. They definitely weren't that kind…

Sighing he brushed his bold, and annoying, long red bangs and made his way crossed the dirt padded 'rode' and to her side. He stood there for at least three minutes. During the time he wondered if she even knew he was right beside her. He got his answer when quick as a flash she had backslapped him with a strength that he hadn't felt from a woman since his mother! He pouted cutely as he looked down at her; she was about half a head shorter than he was. She, however, saw beyond his undoubtedly good looks and into the inner hentai that had been trying so hard to look down into her kimono. He just shrugged with one hand as his other continued to nurse his bruise.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. After all I am a man." He declared.

Sango growled as the color of red came to mind. "Hentai!" She snarled.

The well-muscled man beside her seemed to study her for a bit before he tossed her a lopsided grin. "Hentai, eh? Well, I suppose. I really have to say that it all depends on the woman. And I must say, miss, that you bring out the…eh…hentai in me?" He chuckled. He found that he thought that her face was absolutely hilarious when she was angry.

"I..I-I will slaughter you!" She shouted. 'How dare he!'

Without another word Sango gave the man a very strong, and very painful right hook towards the oh-so-cocky man. She huffed, proud of herself, when her punch knocked him off of his feet and into the lake. She contemplated jumping in after him to finish his 'lesson', but she quickly decided against it when she noticed all of the shocked glances that were pointed in her direction. Well what had she expected? She had just knocked down a man twice as wide as herself. She blushed darkly at the attention before she hurried inside the old lady's shack. Damn, what a hotheaded fool she was.

"HiiiiiiiiYaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sango yelped as a short sword came crashing towards her in a wild sweeping arch. What the bloodily hell! Vaguely in the back of her mind she realized that she was quickly becoming a miniature Inuyasha. She realized a questioning eyebrow as the short woman suddenly leaped in front of her. 'Just what is she! And what in the world was her problem!'

"Are you ready! Are you ready to face me mortal?" The elderly woman questioned as she stuck out her sagging chest in a highly conceited manner. She then proceeded to shove her face into Sango's. "How did you like your hair, dear?" She asked in a very motherly way.

Shocked and confused Sango tumbled backwards and blinked. This woman was unbelievable!

"Well?" The woman challenged as she tipped her sword dangerously in Sango's direction. The message was pretty clear.

"Its fine. Just fine. It looks just like it used to…uhm…before." Sango muttered. She stopped herself once she said before; if she had went any farther she would have had to say, '…before they were killed.' And she just wasn't ready to say it…at least out loud. She had just started to come alive again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please Read and Review! **


End file.
